


Taller Sons

by wolfstsrshipper



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstsrshipper/pseuds/wolfstsrshipper
Summary: The public sees the foxes have a reunion at the park. Some people get to see a five foot dad scold his six foot son, a very weird image.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Taller Sons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I suck at summaries, as per usuala

Everyone noticed the party in the park, in the way where you notice a distracting outfit or think you see a familiar face. It comes across your mind once or twice and you stop processing it almost as soon as you started. Besides, there were a few whispers of “Kevin Day” and “Neil Josten.” You didn’t have to like Exy to know they were worldly figureheads of the sport. Everyone knew Kobe Bryant played basketball or Tiger Woods was that golf guy, at least in America. These guys were like the world-wide version of those two. They would be more easily unknown if they hadn’t been all over the news across the globe. Riko Moriyama committed suicide, Neil Josten’s real name was Nathaniel Wesninski with a serial killer for a father, and Kevin Day lived in an abusive cult of sorts, which was Riko’s, who happened to be the nephew of the guy who created the sport. Those kind of headlines are hard to ignore.

But Kevin Day and Neil Josten were across the park with a big group of people. Under the pavilion, there was a taller woman with brown hair that sat next to a - rather short - blond kid who had black sleeves over his forearms. She had a neutral smile on her face and rounded glasses. Even from the distance, it was clear the blond wasn’t tall, but his shoulders were broader. 

There was an identical blond boy who was holding a sleeping toddler, talking to a girl with a bright smile and long curled, blonde hair. They both kept looking over to the playground to keep an eye on two - unsurprisingly - also blond kids. They were clearly twins, even though one was a girl and one was a boy. They dragged two teenage boys, who didn’t look like anyone’s kids from the group, along with them. They were probably around fifteen. One of them was in a red shirt, the other in a dark grey. It was clear the boy in a red shirt was just a friend when the one in the grey was overheard saying “Thanks for hanging out with my family today. You know...so I would have someone my age around for once.” 

Next to the table that the first one sat at, there was a man with tattooed arms and sunglasses, one arm around a woman. Next to them stood, very clearly, Kevin Day.

Off to the side, out in the sun, there were more people. Two girls, holding hands. One tall with perfectly curled blond hair, wearing high heels for some reason. It completely contradicted her scarily defensive and sharp-witted demeanor. The girl she held hands with was smaller than her, with near-white hair, the inside dyed all sorts of colors. There was another couple next to them, also holding hands. They had darker skin and were all smiles. Another man was a shade or two too dark for it to be a tan, and he was laughing next to a guy who almost looked German at this distance. The guy who could be seen the easiest was also short, but not the shortest of them all. He had a shock of red hair, and a smirk on his face. He kept turning his head and looking over under the pavilion, as well as at the playground where the twins were. He would occasionally look around at the whole park.

The day went on, and the group was still there,just migrated to different areas. Everyone promptly forgot about them because they had their own kids to watch. One parent, who was following their little toddler around as he walked wherever, stopped next to them when the kid sat on its butt and started playing with the mulch. Up close, the blond who wore the black armbands was only about five feet tall. The teenage boy in the grey shirt called him dad, so the parent just assumed they were adopted, as they looked nothing alike, nor like any of the woman there. The kid was also easily a foot taller than his dad, at most. At least by a good ten inches. It was weird seeing a kid so much taller than their supposed parent. 

The kid ended up wandering close to the mulch track and sitting down by it with his friend, his dad a few steps behind him. The blond was watching the redheaded man out on the playground playing with the twins. 

A relatively attractive looking girl, maybe about seventeen-eighteen, happened to run by. She had leggings and a sports bra on, earbuds in, and seemed oblivious to the world. Clearly just out on a run. The parent, still watching their child, could hear the two teenage boys. One of them snickered a little, and with a glance, they could see it was the one in the red shirt. 

“What?” The grey shirted boy asked.

“I swear if I had one power, it would be so I never get rejected.” He said. 

“Yeah?” The blond guy’s kid chuckled, earning the dad’s attention. He too was clearly wanting an explanation. “Why exactly do you want that to be your power. Papa said he’d be invisible. Dad said he would want to be laser vision. Between you and me though, pretty sure he was being sarcastic so he wouldn't have to answer. I have no idea what he would actually want.” The dad, the parent saw, had a very faint smirk that tugged his lips. 

“Nope. It would be to never get rejected. Because then I could get an ass like that anytime I wanted.” He said, nodding to the girl a little down the road. The boy in the grey laughed, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“Mateo.” His dad said, unmoving, his arms still crossed. The monosyllable made it impossible to tell any emotions behind it, but from his completely blank expression, it wasn’t a great one. 

The boy in the grey shirt, Mateo, turned his head to see his dad nod for him to come over. Mateo scrambled to his feet and went to stand in front of him. “Yeah, Dad?” He asked. 

The Dad spoke in a soft, yet reprimanding, tone. His voice was firm, but you wouldn’t know Mateo was getting in trouble from that alone, especially considering it was in another language. German, maybe? What you would know he was getting in trouble from, was the fact that a teenage boy, one a foot taller than his father, was all but cowering and nodding solemnly. He had the guiltiest look on his face. He didn’t look like he was scared, just very very ashamed. That attracted the attention of the redheaded man. He looked up, met the blond’s eyes, and signed something across the park to him. The blond signed something back, earning a frown from the redhead. He seemed to give the most powerful, piercing and assessing look he could from all the way across the park to Mateo, who seemed further embarrassed. He signed something once more before getting swept up with the twins again. The blond seemed to think for a moment before turning his attention back to his son. He said something in a tone full of finality, which earned something that sounded similar to an “I’m sorry” from Mateo before he nodded. Mateo stood back up and rejoined his friend. 

It was the weirdest image ever seen. A very short, very unreadable blond man, no taller than five feet, absolutely floored an almost six-foot teenage *boy*. And really, what could a guy that size do to his son who was so much taller, and looked even a little more muscular. 

It was so odd to see, and definitely an image that one would never forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved✨


End file.
